1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to dust control systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to a skirtboard system which may be attached to the hood of a conveyor belt to reduce the amount of dust and fines which may escape from the hood.
2. Prior Art
Conveyor belts have long been used to move materials from one spot to another. When loose materials containing very small particles like dust and fines, such as sand, coal, and grain are moved, a system for containing these particles is required. The discharge of fines causes health and safety problems as well as economic ones. There is the loss of the material which may have some economic value, as well as the cost of cleaning up the material when it settles out of the atmosphere. Fines also constitute a long range health problem to workers who must breath the fines laden air. A more immediate danger is the explosive property of a fines laden atmosphere.
Systems for controlling fines usually consist of an overlying hood which reduces but does not eliminate discharge of dust and fines. This hood cannot rest directly on the moving belt, therefore, lateral discharge of dust and fines is not prevented. Systems are known and used which attach a skirt to the hood of a conveyor belt. The skirt is usually a pliable material that extends down to the belt. While these systems do reduce lateral discharge of dust and fines, they are relatively expensive and labor intensive. Most require continual adjusting to maintain proper positioning of the skirt in relation to the belt. The skirt holders are often bolted to the hood, requiring the system to be dismantled to give access to the inside of the hood when installing or adjusting the holders. Tools are required for the adjustment of and replacement of the skirt. Also, the skirt usually extends slightly under the hood. The material being moved may therefore come into contact with the skirt, increasing wear.
It would be highly advantageous, therefore, to remedy the foregoing and other deficiencies inherent in the prior art.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved skirtboard system for material advancing conveyor belts.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an inexpensive skirtboard system.
And another object of the present invention is to provide a skirtboard system which may be quickly and easily installed.
Still another object of the present invention is to prevent the escape of fines and dust into the atmosphere.
Yet another object of this invention is to dispense with the need for adjustments to the skirt.
Yet still another object of this invention is to reduce the wear on the skirt.
A further object of this invention is to help settle fines and dust onto the conveyor belt.